


Dream Come True

by Isteskunst



Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isteskunst/pseuds/Isteskunst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin's had dreams like these...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

She’d had dreams like this.

 

In her dreams, she’d be dancing, sometimes, and other times she’d be giggling with Toby, holding him up, watching the sun glint through the hair that was still so baby-fine. Sometimes she’d be arguing with Belinda, the ornery old woman who always charged her double-price for a wind chime, just because she’d said something once, years ago, that might have been a little bit rude. Or sometimes she’d be talking with one of those tourists who never seem to get over their gawking long enough to appreciate what was on offer all around them.

 

She’d be doing one of these things that she’d done a hundred times before, and Mae would appear.

 

Her shirt would be tight and it wouldn’t quite meet the top of her skirt or jeans – Sin liked variety – and she’d be wearing at least five necklaces, each with a charm that Sin had carefully designed. Her hair would be perfect; it would shine, the light of the Goblin Market bouncing off it in all directions.

 

She would look at Sin and smile, walk to her slowly, and Sin would immediately freeze. Sin’s hands would rise automatically,  helplessly, as though by instinct, one lighting on the curve of  Mae’s waist, the other threading through her candy floss hair.

 

Mae would back her up, hands on Sin’s hips, until she was against a wall, or maybe she would lift her so she was seated at the edge of one of the merchants’ tables, and then she would insinuate herself between Sin’s knees, her thighs, pressing close, and one hand would leave her hip to tilt Sin’s head up and then there would be lips…

 

But sometimes it wasn’t like that.

 

Sometimes she’d come and Sin would look at her slyly from under her dark eyelashes, and then look away, pretending she hadn’t seen her. And then Mae would follow her as she walked through the Market, her people each coming to greet her. Some of them, the young and pretty ones, would come to flirt with her. She would flirt back and toss her hair and Mae would frown and that determined light would come into her eyes and she would stalk up to them and push the suitor away. She would turn to Sin and say something like, What do you think you’re doing?

 

And then Sin would say something like, What do you care what I do, tourist girl?

 

And then they would circle one another like cats, biting at each other with sharp words, gazing at each other with blazing eyes.

 

Sometimes Mae would make the first move and sometimes Sin, but someone would come too close and then there would be fingers in hair and teeth on throats and warm beating hearts thumping close to other warm beating hearts…

 

And then sometimes it was like this.

 

Sin would see Mae standing there, at her Market, and she would come nearer and they would talk. Mae would laugh at Sin’s jokes and Sin would memorize the way the movement transformed the other girl’s mouth, bracing it with lines, and how her eyes would half close and the ends of her eyebrows would tilt just the slightest bit up.

 

Sin would move a bit closer and Mae would let her and Sin would take her hand and drag her through the haphazard aisles of the Market, showing her Sin’s favorite stalls and telling her the stories that went with the people and wares that were the pieces of Sin’s childhood. Mae would love them all and she would gasp in wonder and delight and hold Sin’s hand tighter and the Market people would smile at her and know that she was Sin’s.

 

They would explore for hours, and then Mae would leave, shyly extricating her hand from Sin’s grip, smiling and saying, Can I come back to see you soon? Or sometimes she wouldn’t, and Sin would keep dragging her until they reached the family wagon, mercifully empty, and then Sin would drag her some more until she was slung across a bed, with Sin draped over her, their legs tangled and Sin’s hair in Mae’s face, and sometimes they’d undress and linger over each patch of newly discovered skin, marking each other with their hot mouths and grasping fingers, and sometimes there would be no time for undressing, only hot rocking and panting and Mae would keen and throw back her head and her hair would seem to glimmer in the fairy lights Sin had hung across the ceiling. And then they would be satisfied and they would lie together, still tangled, and Sin would say, I’m so glad you came back, and Mae would say, What could ever have kept me away?...

 

Sin had these dreams and many others, all of them beginning with the reappearance of that girl she had met but once, that girl she could not get out of her head.

 

And now she was here.

 

Sin was finishing, her body loose yet filled with energy and exhilarated from the dance, when she caught a glimpse of candy floss pink. She turned her head and there was Mae.

 

In her dreams, Mae had never been as casually dressed as she was then, standing at the edge of the crowd in jeans and a t-shirt. The gaudy make-up and jewelry she’d worn when Sin had seen her last were missing. She should have looked bland, an outsider among the magic-drenched throngs of the Market, but she didn’t.

 

She looked at Sin with a slightly cocked head, challenging, with eyes that locked on Sin’s and did not register anything or anyone else. Her shoulders were thrown back, proud, her weight balanced on legs that had a dancer’s grace, her hair a shock of pink that complemented and battled with the garish lights that shone from the Market’s every corner. Sin had never seen a girl who looked less bland than this girl right in front of her, this girl who had finally come back to her.

 

What now?, she thought, as she smiled and talked with Mae, seeing the light in the girl’s eyes when she realized Sin’s attention was focused on her, seeing the way the girl sparkled with her whole body when Sin asked her to dance. What do I do now that she’s here, and she’s real, and my dream has actually begun to come true?

 

She let Mae take the knife from her hand, feeling a jolt when Mae’s fingers brushed against hers, watching as her tourist girl took yet another step toward becoming a part of the Market and the world that Sin loved so much.

 

I guess, Sin thought with a smile, I just have to work for the rest…


End file.
